


【翻译】Seventeen, Thirty-One, Eighty

by katze_k



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katze_k/pseuds/katze_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>只要Sam一直数下去，他就不会出错。只要他一直把他的哥哥紧抓在怀里，Dean也就没法逃出他的怀抱。</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Seventeen, Thirty-One, Eighty

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seventeen, Thirty-One, Eighty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469133) by [frozen_delight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_delight/pseuds/frozen_delight). 



“Sam，别去！”

十七步。

“Sam！”Cas的手牢牢地抓住了他的手臂，并坚决地摇了摇头，把Sam从木制楼梯边拽了回来，以免他冲上去。

Sam用力地咬着下唇，点了点头然后由着自己被带回Crowley所站的位置。尽管他确定自己听到上面传来打碎玻璃的声音，听到他哥哥痛苦的呻吟声，他还是神色紧张地等待着。

当他们发现自己置身于天启之中的时候，Sam就确信他和Dean的存在已经和世界上所有的其他人类一样微不足道，他们大概还必须牺牲小我成就大我，即使那代表着要将他自己扔进牢笼里跟Michael还有Lucifer关在一起，而后来的接受试炼只是让他再度确认了这个想法的正确性。所以那就是为什么他让Dean去找Metatron，为什么他让Dean独自面对Cain。

但即使他心里明白，也没法表现得更加从容，因为现在他只能站在这里手足无措地等着，而Cain就在十七步远的地方伤害——他不允许自己用 _“杀害”_ 这个词，还不行——他的哥哥。

上面传来砰地一声，Sam有着丰富的战斗经验，他知道这声音代表着什么。这声音说明有一个人被扔到地上后爬不起来。是Dean吗？拜托千万不要是Dean。

他想要像平时他感到焦虑时那样在脑子里列举事例和数据，但他的脑海里一片空白，只剩下一个数字：十七。

一阵寂静之后，他听见一声刺耳而痛苦的喊叫声—— _是Dean_ ——然后就是更加漫长的寂静。

接着终于传来下楼的脚步声。Sam希望他能确定那是他哥哥的脚步声，但他从来没听过他哥哥像这样走路，脚步缓慢而沉重，仿佛这可恶的十七步中的每一步都让他感到痛苦——他不允许自己抱有希望，还不行——直到他看到了，没错，那是Dean。但他还不能放心，因为Dean两手都握着血淋淋的刀。情况可能更糟，Sam现在知道了，即使Dean在与Cain的战斗中活了下来，他依然有可能会失去Dean——

Dean把始祖刃交给了Cas，Crowley愤怒而沉默地离开了，让Sam终于松了口气并冲上去扶住倒在他身上的Dean。

“你做到了，Dean，你做到了。”他念叨着，拥住他的哥哥，他不断重复这句话，不知道是说给Dean听的还是给他自己听。血液那铁锈般的气味飘进他的鼻孔，Dean在他肩上哽咽着，打湿了他的外套。但这一切都不重要，因为Dean还活着，而且他还是Dean，Sam还没有失去他。Sam瞬间就觉得他心里的自豪、喜悦、安心和爱意几乎要满溢而出。

这肯定是他们这许久的一段时间里所经历过的最美好的时刻。

他终于意识到Cas不见了——也许是去尽快把始祖刃藏起来，真机灵。现在谷仓里只剩下他和Dean两个人，而Dean紧抓着他，就像是只剩下Sam能够支撑他以免他倒下一般。

“我们回车里去，好吗？”他柔声地问道。

Dean点头表示同意，但Sam试着领他走向出口的时候，他的膝盖一弯几乎摔倒在地。

“不好意思。”Dean声音嘶哑地道歉，他的手掐得Sam的肩膀发疼。

“没事。”Sam让他哥哥的手臂圈在他脖子上，然后一手伸到Dean的腿弯处把他横抱了起来。

“等会我要狠揍你一顿。”Dean抵在他肩膀上嘟囔着。Sam几乎没听清他说的是什么，但在他把他哥哥带出谷仓的途中，这句话让他觉得心里暖哄哄的。

“放马过来。”

他们差不多就要离开谷仓的时候，Sam的双腿就有点撑不住了，他得用尽全力才能继续走下去。他怀里的Dean沉甸甸的，但那对Sam来说不是问题。让他担心的是Dean那带着血迹和泪痕的苍白面孔，还有Dean _完全_ 被他抱在怀里的躯体。上一次Sam这样抱着Dean——上一次Dean的脸色这么糟糕——是在Dean与Metatron对峙之后的事了。

 _他不是尸体，他不是恶魔，他还没死。_ Sam这么告诉自己，每隔一会就低头去瞄一眼Dean的脸。 _这跟上次不一样。_ 但Dean遍体鳞伤，并且默不作声，他的眼睛紧紧地闭着。他看起来跟上一次是如此的相似，Sam又怎么能忘记那个景象？

Sam觉得自己有点过呼吸，于是将脸埋到Dean的颈动脉处深深地吸了口气。

“变态。”Dean恼火地骂了他一句，让Sam发出一阵笑声并放松下来。他恢复了力气并籍此走到了车旁。

Dean之前给过他钥匙，现在它派上了用场，因为Dean显然没法开车，但Sam都等不及要把钥匙还给他了，那些钥匙放在外套里戳得他不舒服。

他打开副驾驶座那边的车门，将他哥哥放到座位上。然后他在Dean旁边单膝跪下，让他的头靠在自己胸前。Dean无法自制地颤抖着，对Sam的安抚没有任何反应。“没事了，我们没事了。你成功了，没事了。”于是Sam开始重新回忆连环杀手的资料，庆幸现在Dean安然无恙地留在他身边，他的脑子里不再是除了那个可恨的“十七”以外什么数字都想不起来。

Sam让Dean的脑袋倾向一边，把他头发里的稻草清掉，像是在唱舒缓的摇篮曲一般低语：“嘿，Dean。嘿，记得狂刀沃里克吗？他的真名是Craig Price。有两个受害者。”Dean的头发沾满了泥土、灰尘、汗水和血迹。这是战士的头颅，但Dean抬眼看向他的时候，那双湿润的眼睛就像个孩子。Sam对他露出微笑，然后重新将脸抵在Dean的头发上。“疯狗，真名：Leslie Irvin，六个。”

他流畅地吐出这些资料，多年的热心调查被压缩成几个简短的音节落入Dean的发间，与血沫和草叶混在一起。他用一只手轻抚着Dean的后背，感受到他身体的颤抖，同时将另一只手移到Dean的颈后并轻柔地停留在那里。“山腰扼杀者，真名：Kenneth Bianchi和Angelo Buono，十个。”

他希望Dean能听出他话中有话。

_你是我哥哥，我爱你。_

_我就在这里，我会陪着你。_

_我只希望你安然无恙。_

他继续在他哥哥沾满血污的发间喃喃低语着那些血腥的资料，直到Dean终于在他怀里动了一下。Dean用嘶哑的嗓音对他说：“你真是个怪胎。”他勉强地扯起嘴角笑了笑，让Sam知道他们现在可以平安地踏上回到地堡的归途。

*

在厨房里，Sam心里残留着的喜悦迅速地碎裂成上千块担忧和恐惧的尖锐碎片。Sam认为Dean可能已经快饿扁了，但Dean居然回绝了他说要吃点什么的提议并平静地喝着咖啡。Sam试着告诉自己，Dean只是累坏了，任何人与他有相同的境遇都会这样的。他看着Dean，却无法真正地看懂他——就像是他往下走了不止十七步，深入到他灵魂的黑暗之中，而Sam无法跟随。他只在外面留下一具伤痕累累、毫无生气的躯壳。

 _BTK_ ，他在脑子里背诵资料，以免自己突然哭出来。 _真名：Dennis Raider，十个。_

他给自己倒了杯咖啡，并对他哥哥说了一些抚慰的话语，尽管他们都不愿意承认，但这些话对他们俩来说都没有任何作用。

“也许，”Dean回应Sam说，“确实应该怀抱希望。”他在说这话的时候，小心翼翼地摆出一个奇怪的表情，也许他本来是想要露出乐观的笑容。这让Sam伸手去抓Dean的手——因为如果这就是Dean尽了最大努力作出的伪装，那他们俩都糟透了。

_杰纳西河杀手，真名：Arthur Shawcross，十二个。_

然而Cas选择了这个时刻出现在厨房里，Dean就利用这个机会逃跑了。

“他还好吗？Sam？”Cas问他。Sam抑制住喉中的呜咽声，依然背对着Cas。他没法转过身去，没法面对他，不然他就真的会哭出来——还有他不觉得自己能够再次止住哭泣。

“Cas。”每说出一个字他都要付出相当大的努力。“Dean有麻烦了。”

Cas没有对Sam的判断进行否定或肯定，而是在他面前那个Dean空出来的座位上坐了下来。他的双眼中充满了真挚的怜悯之情。“还有你，Sam，你还好吗？”

Sam把脸埋入双掌之中，做了几下深呼吸让自己平静下来。

_工具箱杀手，真名：Lawrence Bittaker和Roy Norris，五个。女学生杀手，真名：Edmund Kemper，八个。_

说实在的，他不知道自己还好不好。他的心思不在这上面，他花了大量的时间忙着去担心Dean，最近这几个月也没有人问过他这个问题。也许最后一个这么问他的就是Cas，就在Dean还没回来的时候。Sam记得当时自己的回答是 _“等我把他找回来，我就会好些。等我揍他一顿就好了。”_

现在想这个毫无意义，也没必要去研究他现在感受到的是愤怒、绝望与失望，还是单纯的深入骨髓的疲倦。现在Dean显然很不对劲，不仅仅是他脸上那些战斗造成的擦伤和割伤，他没心思去想其他东西。他对Cas无力地笑了笑说：“我会好些的，等到……等到 _以后_ 。”

*

由于在成长历程中与Dean共用一个旅馆房间，通常还要加上老爸，Sam会乐于享有更多一点私人空间。而在最近，他有时会想念Dean跟他形影不离带来的让人透不过气来的安心感，无论能够按照 _自己的_ 意愿来调整房间里的温度是件多么让人高兴的事。他渴望能够听到Dean的呼吸，渴望能够转过身去看到他身体的轮廓就在距离两英尺处，那种渴望让他离开了自己的床来到走廊，走向Dean的房间。

走廊里很安静，但那并不代表Dean睡着了，只说明他没有像只困兽一般走来走去，然后Sam慢慢地推开了房门。

Dean在床上坐起来，对着他眨了眨眼，他的双眼闪烁着阴暗的光芒。在Sam身后的走廊灯光的照耀下，他看见Dean的脸就像一张充满了割伤和疤痕的褪色画布，像一幅毫无生气的面具，但依然很美。Sam想着，如果是在另一个时代，人们也许会写诗赞美他哥哥的容貌。Sam不是个艺术家，但他愿意擦去所有刻在他哥哥肌肤之上的悲痛，并用尽彩虹的色彩将希望涂遍他身上的每一寸。

“Sam。”这听起来更像是警告，而不是邀请。

Sam不顾他的警告，推开房门然后让它在自己身后关上，让房间被吞没在黑暗之中，接着悄悄地走向床边。

他躺在他哥哥旁边，然后伸手圈住Dean，顺手把他拉到自己怀里。

“Sam。”Dean再次表示抗议，他的声音听起来如同死灰。他扭动着身体，用手肘去撞Sam的腰，但Sam只是把他抱得更紧，不肯放手。

唯一一次Sam允许自己将他哥哥抱在怀里，是在他的第四十七个星期二。那时Dean威胁说如果他敢提到半个形容自己被他抱在怀里的字眼就要揍他，但他对Sam那显而易见的悲伤很是担心，担心得足以让他接受那个拥抱。直到他死于动脉瘤，没错，就在Sam的怀里。当然了，Dean并不记得这件事，可是Sam肯定记得。

_萨姆之子，真名：David Berkowitz，又名44口径杀手，六个。_

还小的时候，每次他们搬到另一个城镇Sam都会不顾一切地抓住Dean不放，这时Dean会大笑着揉乱他的头发，告诉他 _“我哪都不去，你这小女孩。”_ 他从来不会推开Sam。直到老爸认为他的年龄已经太大，不适合做出这种事了。于是Sam转而开始依赖资料和数字。知识就是力量。

_夜行者，真名：Richard Ramirez，十三个。_

在很多方面，Sam都还是那个担惊受怕的小男孩，在紧紧地拥抱Dean健壮的后背的行为和他脑中那些血腥的数据中需求安慰。只要Sam一直数下去，他就不会出错。只要他一直把他的哥哥紧抓在怀里，Dean也就没法逃出他的怀抱。

_密尔沃基食尸鬼，真名：Jeffrey Dahmer，十七个。_

Dean笑了一声，听起来不怎么像是因为他觉得好笑，但感觉差不多了。“你知不知道自己说得很大声？”他不再挣扎，并把头靠在Sam的肩膀上。

Sam猛地闭上了嘴巴。“抱歉。”

“就跟你说那是病。”

Sam对着Dean的脑后笑了起来。他记得Jess曾经在紧张的学习中对他皱眉，问他 _“温迪戈是什么？”_ 显然，他有时没能让那些关于怪物的资料和如何杀死它们的方法只停留在他的脑子里。他吞吞吐吐地说了些关于一个墨西哥阻击手的东西，然后Jess就大笑着，像是觉得他很可爱一样亲了他一口。 _“早该知道你对连环杀手有种古怪的迷恋，你就是个胸怀大志的律师。”_ 想到他对真正的罪犯的热情现在是他身上最平常的一部分，不禁觉得有怪异。

Dean安静了很长一段时间，要不是Sam能感觉到他在自己怀抱里的呼吸，他会以为Dean终于睡着了。过了一会，Dean突然扭过头来盯着他看。房间里太暗，没法辨认出他的表情，这让Sam感到庆幸，因为这让他有机会可以欺骗自己，说那不是Dean在厨房里展露出的那副毫无生气的表情。“你是不是还在记录我们杀了多少人？”

Sam吞咽了一下说：“是的。”

Dean盯着他看了一会，然后重新躺到枕头上。Sam可以感觉到他哥哥腹部的肌肉紧缩了起来。“有时候我觉得都数不过来了。”

“我觉得还好。”

Dean的声音很低沉，几乎听不清，Sam得倾过身去靠得更近才听得见他在说什么。“一点也不好。”

Sam对Dean的声音这些年来变得这么低沉而感到惊讶——因为愤怒，还有悲伤和内疚。几乎就像是每当生活打击他一次，Dean就会用一个新的频率来说话，让能够理解他的人越来越少。而目前Sam是少数还能够听见Dean说话的人之一，他害怕哪天他会再也听不明白Dean说的话。

内心突如其来的痛苦让他想起一部以前看过的关于深海鱼的纪录片，那些生物有着恶梦般的外貌，有着怪诞的下颚和退化的眼睛，让他感到心痛。它们生活在海底深处，那里充斥着黑暗，以及孤独。

Sam抚摸着Dean伤痕累累的指节，“Dean，你不是Cain。”

他感觉到Dean稍微摇了摇头，“你怎么知道。”Dean柔软的头发挠得他下巴发痒，闻起来有股廉价洗发水的味道，就像往常一样，就像它应有的味道。就好像一切都没有发生变化，Dean还是那个Dean，他会耐心地教Sam系鞋带，会给他做一百零一种不同花样的奶酪通心粉，还会给他贴心、有效而又粗俗的深入提示，告诉他在毕业舞会的夜晚要如何上二垒。

“三十一。”片刻之后Sam回答说。

“这评价就是对你来说也太低了。说真的，伙计，我们一年里杀的人都不止三十个。”

“我不是在说我们的杀人数据，天才。我是在说你的事。”他握住Dean的手，“我认识你三十一年了，所以没错，我知道你不是Cain。”

“你就是个连环杀手专家。”Dean说着，Sam可以感觉到他试图让自己的声音显得更快活一点。这句话听起来跟之前在厨房里的那句 _“也许”_ 差不多，但Sam不会得到更好的回应了，所以他得将就一下。

他还有问题想问，首先是 _“发生什么事了？告诉我出了什么问题。”_ 但这三十一年中他学会了另一件事——有些事情Dean是永远不会告诉他的。Dean正在努力，Sam知道他在努力，对Sam说出他的恐惧，允许自己倒在Sam的怀里就证明了那一点，而现在他让Sam抱着他……

要是他们能够一直这样下去的话，Sam也许会催促Dean让他再努力一点。但他们不能，所以Sam也没有催他。

Dean的身体很温暖，就在他怀里呼吸着，他还没有失去他，今天没有，Sam知道自己不能要求更多了。也许等到 _以后_ 再说。

仿佛是在对他无声的思考做出回应一般，Dean抓住他的一只手，拉到自己的脸上，在放手之前用脸颊去蹭了蹭他的手背。这一反常态的讨好般的举动让Sam的心都揪紧了。

“八十。”Dean喃喃地说道。

“什么？”Sam问他。

“八十。那就是我希望你能活到的岁数。”

Dean的声音嘶哑，就像个绝望的空洞，让Sam站在空洞的边缘，向下凝视着试图将他吞没的黑暗。哀悼的歌声隐隐约约地从空洞深处传至他的耳中，宣称即使Sam能够逃离Abel的命运，与所有为了折磨他、打击他而创造出来的黑暗与可怖之物进行抗争，并成功实现活到八十岁的奇迹，Dean也永远不会活到八十四岁。Sam紧紧地闭上双眼，咽下喉中的啜泣。

 _没事的，_ 他告诉自己说。 _以后，我们会没事的。_

他还能感受到Dean的胡茬擦过他手背时留下的轻微疼痛。


End file.
